Traducciones Resubidas
by LaDamaDeLaOscuridad
Summary: [[TOKIO HOTEL]] Oneshots, BILLxTOM [TWINCEST]
1. Cuatro veces Bill no pateó a Tom, y una

**No sé precisamente q escribir aquí, es lo primero q publico… y en realidad lo hago a pedido de esa niña que ha logrado varios traumas en mi ya de por sí, traumada mente. Espero que les agrade!! **

**IMPORTANTE:** Me veo en la necesidad de aclarar que todos los fics publicados aquí son **traducciones**. Que quede constancia que pedimos permiso y seguimos esperando respuesta…

**Cuatro veces Bill no pateó a Tom, y una vez sí lo hizo **

**Autor: JenJM**

**Resumen: **"Nunca me miras." – Tom continúa arruinándolo, y Bill poniéndose de mal humor por eso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres años. Bill se sentía lleno de vitalidad solo con pensar en eso, y no podía esperar para contarle a los otros, para contarle a Tom. Dentro de su corazón, en algún lugar, esperaba que Tom recordara el día, pero su hermano no había mostrado ninguna señal, al igual que Georg y Gustav.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, entró la habitación que compartía con Tom. Georg estaba pasando el tiempo tocando con su bajo y su hermano estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Sí, eso estará genial. Te recojo a las siete ¿está bien? -preguntó Tom con un pequeño sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios-. Sí, yo también. Nos vemos después. -Él cerró su teléfono y lo lanzó a la cama.

-¿Saldrás? -preguntó Georg sin apartar la vista de su bajo.

-Síp -asintió Tom e ignoró la mirada enfurecida de Bill mientras caminaba hacia alcanzar su maleta en el suelo.

-¿Vas a salir? -cuestionó Bill, incrédulo, siguiendo los movimientos de su gemelo-. ¿Esta noche?

-Ya me escuchaste. -Tom encogió sus hombros a la vez que seguía buscando su camisa-. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

-¿Qué hay de malo con eso? –volvió a repetir Bill riendo entre dientes, molesto, pero su hermano no le miró. _Tres años._

Finalmente, Tom lo miró frunciendo el ceño cuando vio la furia en los ojos de su gemelo.

-Voy a salir. No es especialmente sorprendente ¿sabes?

-Vas a salir. Con una chica. Esta noche. -Bill no quitó la mirada mientras hablaba y el soplido exasperado de Tom sólo lo enojó más.

-Dime por una jodida vez ¿cuál es el problema contigo?

Bill únicamente sacudió su cabeza y se giró, tempestuosamente fue hacia la puerta y dio un portazo saliendo.

Un par de segundos después Gustav entró, con un gesto confuso en su cara. Sus ojos encontraron a Tom y suspiró.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-¡Nada! -bufó éste, reanudando su búsqueda en la maleta-. Él está siendo una perra.

-Le dijo a Bill que iba a salir -explicó Georg, viéndole y levantando una ceja.

-¿Vas a salir?

Tom casi gruñó ante el tono sorpresivo de Gustav.

-¿Qué diablos hay de malo con qué salga?

-Anda a hablar con él -dijo Georg, volviendo su atención al bajo-. Y puede que descubras algo, imbécil.

-Va a regresar, este también es su cuarto.

-Créeme, tú no quieres molestarlo más. -Gustav le dirigió una mirada realmente preocupada por el problema y Tom suspiró, inclinando su cabeza por un segundo.

-¿Qué hice esta vez?

-Le dijiste que ibas a salir -explicó Gustav, pero antes que Tom pudiera replicar, añadió-: Mira la fecha.

Tom lució confuso un par de segundos, entonces, por fin entendió, y su ceño desapareció.

-¡Mierda, es hoy!

Tan pronto como Tom habló, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando entrar a un Bill echando chispas que caminó y se encerró en el baño, ignorando la voz de su hermano llamándolo.

No, Bill no quería calmarse ahora. Solo quería golpear a Tom. Quería pegarle por no recordar que ese día era especial, para la banda, _para ellos_. Realmente quería patear a Tom. Fuerte.

En su lugar, pateó su par favorito de botas. Una de ellas aterrizó en la bañera que Tom no había vaciado todavía y se hundió en el agua. Bill gruñó, maldiciendo y pateando el otro zapato.

- - - -

Bill se sentó en el pequeño sillón, en una silenciosa esquina del club, mirando alrededor y buscando por todo el sitio a su hermano. No lo había visto desde que habían llegado, y realmente no se sentía muy sorprendido.

Probablemente ya había encontrado a una chica servicial, y ambos estaban discutiendo el _arreglo_. No es que a Tom le gustase hablar mucho acerca de eso; una vez que estaba encantado con una presa, quería ir directo al grano.

Una pequeña sonrisa se fijó en los labios de Bill ante la recuerdo de la noche anterior. Tom había tratado de anotar con la muchacha incorrecta y en vez de que ella cayera ante él, la chica había hecho que cayera de cara al piso. Su hermano se había desquitado maldiciendo el karate de mierda y a todas las chicas locas, mientras estaban caminando de vuelta al hotel.

Por una vez, a Bill, de hecho, le había gustado la chica que Tom había elegido, a pesar de que el pensamiento le hizo sentirse ligeramente culpable.

Sonrió sin ganas cuando finalmente vio a su hermano bailando con una linda morena no muy lejos de su esquina. Por la manera en que sus cuerpos se movían juntos, Bill podía decir que ella era la presa de esa noche y parecía muy satisfecha con eso.

Bill quitó la mirada y tomó un sorbo de su trago. Él sabía que esas muchachas no significaban nada más que una noche de diversión para Tom, pero no podía evitar sentir celos cada maldita vez, y eso sencillamente le hacía sentirse molesto. Con las chicas, consigo mismo. Con _Tom_.

Le hacía querer golpear a Tom y decirle que abriera sus jodidos ojos y le mirara_ a él_, no a alguna falda al azar para "juguetear". Realmente le hacía querer herir a Tom justo como él le hería. Le hacía querer pegarle.

Pero sabía que cada vez que trataba de herir a Tom, él mismo también se hería. Así que solo se sentó en la esquina, tomando lo que Tom le daba, cuando Tom se lo daba.

- - - -

La sesión de fotos había sido larga, los cuatro no podían esperar a regresar al hotel y descansar. Habían estado cubiertos en lodo y ahora el equipo comenzaba a limpiar; supuestamente tenían que quitarse la ropa sucia y tomar una rápida ducha antes que Saki los llevara de vuelta.

Bill se estiró, teniendo cuidado que su cabello no tuviera mucho contacto con el fango. No estaba precisamente entusiasmado con las fotos, pero podía lidiar con unas prendas sucias. Había esperado que fuera mucho peor.

Lo que no esperaba fue a Tom caminando hacia él, por detrás, con un envase repleto de lodo, Georg observando la escena con una profunda y poco convencida mirada de fastidio, y Gustav sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Cuando el menor de los Kaulitz sintió una sustancia fría cayendo sobre su cabeza, no reaccionó de inmediato. Se congeló en el instante que el lodo resbaló por su cabello, frente y cuello, para perderse dentro de la camiseta.

-Vete a la mierda, Tom -murmuró Bill, aún sin moverse, mientras las carcajadas de su gemelo llenaban la habitación, seguida por algunas de un par de personas pertenecientes al equipo de cámaras-. En serio, jódete, maldito imbécil. -Se giró rápido y le dio su mejor mirada de muerte y furia a su hermano, quién solo rió más fuerte-. ¡Tiraste toda la maldita mierda encima de mi cabello!

-Ése era le punto -admitió Tom, retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás y riéndose por lo bajo-. Luces gracioso.

-_¡TOM!_

El grito de Bill hizo que las risas se cortaran entre los del equipo, pero la sonrisa de Tom se ensanchó, su lengua jugando con el piercing en su labio en la misma forma que lo hacía cuando estaba muy divertido.

-Oh... ¿mi princesa tiene lodo en todo su cabello?

Bill sintió la furia enfriarse en su pecho por un par de segundos con las palabras "mi princesa", pero cuando procesó el resto de la oración, gruñó furioso.

-Tú -señaló Bill a su gemelo, adelantando unos pasos hacia él-. Eres. -Paso-. Un jodido. -Paso-. Imbécil.

-Vamos Bill, no seas una perra, solo es un poco de lodo -río por lo bajo Tom, y Bill sintió la necesidad de golpearlo. Muy, muy fuerte.

Bill se tiró contra su hermano, pero Tom se movió más rápido y Bill falló, terminando casi en la mesa donde los otros recipientes con lodo estaban. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia cogió uno y volteó.

No, no iba a patear a Tom, iba a _ahogarlo_ en el jodido fango.

-¡Hey! -gritó Tom, con una sonrisa deslucida formándose en sus labios lentamente-. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-Vamos _Tomi _¡solo es un poco de lodo!

Bill sonrió ampliamente y trató de acercarse a su gemelo. Gracias a Tom, él estaba hecho un desastre, así que no tenía problemas con ensuciarse más. En un momento diferente ese pensamiento habría estado relacionado con otra clase de "desastre" y "suciedad", pero ahora realmente no quería pensar en eso. En ese minuto exacto era él el centro de atención de Tom, y eso le gustaba. Un montón.

Finalmente Bill se acercó lo suficiente y el contenido del envase salpicó contra la espalda de Tom. Este se giró y maldijo, mientras Bill tomaba ventaja de eso y tiraba algo más de lodo en su cara.

-¡Mierda, Bill ¡Ahora tengo en la boca!

-Has tenido peores cosas en la boca, Tomi -se burló Bill, y oyó un poco de risas de parte del equipo.

El fotógrafo se acercó a los hermanos con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, considerando que ustedes ya han arruinado su... ehm... cabello -se detuvo levantando una ceja en una expresión notoria de diversión-. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un par de tomas todo cubiertos?

-Está bien por mí –dijo Gustav, y Georg asintió con una sonrisilla.

-No quiero más de esa mierda en mi cabello -susurró Tom y fue el turno de Bill de reírse por lo bajo.

-¿Quién es la niñita ahora?

-_Bien_. -Tom le dirigió una mirada furiosa, estrechando sus ojos, enojado-. Vamos a hacerlo. -Entonces se volteó para mirar a Bill y sonrió burlonamente-. Y tú todavía eres la niñita.

Bill pensó otra vez en patear a Tom, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros, viendo de reojo la amplia sonrisa de su gemelo.

-Lo que digas, Tomi.

Tom le miró molesto ante el sobrenombre y el equipo puso todo de nuevo en su sitio.

- - - -

-Nunca me miras. -Bill no levantó la vista de sus uñas mientras hablaba, y esperó a que su hermano respondiera. Como Tom no dijo nada, Bill levantó los ojos para verle fijamente. Su hermano le devolvió la mirada-. ¿Qué? -preguntó, tornando los ojos.

-Estoy mirándote ahora mismo.

-No quise decir eso -dijo volviendo la vista hacia sus uñas y peleó por no formar un puchero.

-¿Entonces qué quisiste decir? -La voz de Tom era paciente, pero Bill podía oír la exasperación en el tono y eso por algún motivo, le molestó.

-No importa. Olvida que abrí la boca.

-No va a ser fácil porque lo haces a menudo.

Tom quiso decirlo como un chiste, pero únicamente hizo que Bill se molestara más y se parara, dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Jódete Tom.

Tom observó la puerta cerrándose y suspiró, medio-cerrando sus ojos. ¿Qué rayos estaba mal consigo mismo ¿Y qué rayos estaba mal con _Bill_? Gruñó antes de dejarse caer en la cama tamaño king que compartía con su hermano, y golpeando accidentalmente la pequeña botella de esmalte que Bill no se había molestado en cerrar antes de hacer su escenita. Maldiciendo, Tom trató de limpiar el esmalte del cobertor pero solo logró manchar sus dedos.

_Perfecto_. Simple y jodidamente _perfecto_. Bill iba a matarlo.

Pensó en esconder el desastre, pero la puerta se abrió y se sintió como si fuera un venado atrapado por las luces de un auto.

-Olvidé mi es... -Bill detuvo totalmente su camino y miró la cama, entonces las manos de su hermano, y luego la cama de nuevo. Lentamente una sonrisa burlona curveó sus labios y mordió su lengua para dejar de sonreír así-. Sabes que si quieres hacerte las uñas, puedes preguntar.

-No quiero tener las estúpidas uñas pintadas -murmuró Tom, tratando de arreglar el desorden. Bill se le unió y sacudió su cabeza-. Nada más derramé tu... esta _cosa_.

-Sí, puedo ver eso.

-¿Esta mierda se va salir de mis dedos? -Tom miró de repente hacia arriba y Bill río bajito, tomando la media-vacía botellita de las manos de su hermano y cerrándola.

-Tal vez -dijo con una mueca de burla poniendo el esmalte en su maletín de maquillaje-. ¿Vas a mirarme en el escenario?

-Siempre lo hago. -Tom frunció el ceño, preguntándose porque su hermano estaba siendo tan jodido respecto a eso.

-Tú nunca me miras. -Bill se veía mucho más calmado que hacía unos minutos antes, y Tom tuvo la sospecha que su hermano pudiese ser ligeramente bipolar-. Solo tocas tu guitarra e inspeccionas a las chicas del público de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué...¿Estás celoso del _público_? -preguntó Tom, con una sonrisa incrédula en los labios.

-Yo... olvídalo ¿ya? -Bill cogió algo de su maletín de maquillaje y alcanzó un pañuelo-. Dame tus manos.

Sin una palabra Tom hizo lo que le dijo y Bill rápidamente quitó la pintura negra de sus dedos. Tom le vio directamente todo el tiempo, pero Bill no.

-Estoy mirándote -dijo Tom suavemente, su lengua jugando con su anillo en el labio-. Ahora mismo.

-Basta.

-Dijiste...

-Solo cállate. -Bill tiró el pañuelo en la basura y puso todo de nuevo en su sitio, parándose rápidamente.

-Voy a mirarte. -La resignación en la voz de Tom hizo que el pecho de Bill se apretara con furia.

-Bien por ti.

Tom agitó sus manos en el aire y Bill se sintió enfadado consigo mismo por pensar que Tom había entendido. Y también se sentía enfadado con Tom por no entender.

Una vez más sintió el deseo de patear a su hermano, pero únicamente se dirigió hacia afuera, pateando débilmente, en vez, un lado de la cama.

-Al escenario dentro de dos horas.

-¿Mis dedos lucen normales?

Bill con una ceja levantada vio a su hermano examinando las yemas de sus dedos.

-Tus dedos están bien. -Bill mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente, arreglando los últimos detalles de su maquillaje. Debían estar en el escenario en unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Estás seguro que esa cosa no va a picarme o algo?

-Es esmalte, no ácido -suspiró Bill, poniéndose delineador marrón y observando el reflejo de su hermano en el espejo. Tom también le miró y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Lo digo en serio. Voy a mirarte -dijo Tom y no hubo señal de broma en su tono-. Solo recuerda que tengo que tocar la guitarra ahí.

Bill no pudo evitar la amplia sonrisa que arrastró sus labios, y Tom asintió, volviendo a la inspección de sus dedos afectados.

_-Después, en el escenario-_

Era la canción de ellos, por la _santísimamierda_. Era su canción y Bill estaba justo en frente de él, pero Tom no quitaba la vista de su maldita guitarra.

Era. Su. Maldita. _Canción_.

Bill quiso gritar y golpear a Tom, pero se mantuvo cantando, dejando que las palabras fluyeran. Repentinamente vio a Tom dar un vistazo de lado, entonces rápidamente volvió a fijarse en su guitarra tan pronto como se dio cuenta que Bill lo estaba mirando.

Eso golpeó a Bill.

Tom lo estaba haciendo a propósito. El maldito imbécil lo estaba haciendo _a propósito_.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y levantó su pie golpeando débilmente la pierna de su hermano. Una suave, dolorosa patada, y ninguno de los dos se hirieron mientras Tom le miraba brevemente y le dirigía una sonrisa, volviendo a tocar entonces.

Bill siguió cantando, sin quitar los ojos de encima de Tom, sintiendo por primera vez que su hermano estaba _realmente_ _mirándole a él_.

_Fin_

**Nota: Dejen reviews!! así me suben la autoestima xD**


	2. Coementerium

Esto es una** TRADUCCIÓN. **Gracias por su atención. :)

**Coemeterium**

**Autor: onwpersonaldiva**

**Resumen:** Son en momentos como éste, cuando me lamento el ser gemelos. Él siempre sabe cuando algo me está molestando.

----------------------------------

- Tom.

Me sobresalto porque una mano delgada entra en contacto con mi hombro. Un preocupado femenino rostro está mirándome fijamente Sus hermosos ojos pardos hurgando dentro de mi alma, rasgando dentro de mis pensamientos más internos. Odio cuando me mira de esta forma. Me hace sentir mal del estómago. Son en momentos como este, cuando me lamento el ser gemelos. Él siempre sabe cuando algo me está molestando.

- Aléjate, Bill.

Empujo el toque confortante lejos, más bruscamente de lo que quiero. Sé que estoy hiriéndole, pero extrañamente, no me importa esta vez. Es su culpa por ser egoísta. Es su culpa por ser tan condenadamente irresistible. Es su culpa que yo tenga que cometer este crimen del incesto.

- …

Esta vez no hay respuesta, no hay peleas, y no hay lágrimas. El silencio trae de vuelta las nauseas que sentí solo segundos antes. Es la primera vez que le digo como me siento. Lo empecé como una broma, nada más que un juego, pero él se lo había tomado seriamente. El beber puede hacer cosas extrañas a los sentidos; juro que pensé que era una chica. Oh, a quién trato de engañar, sabía que era él. ¿Cómo no podía saberlo? El intoxicante perfume, esos humeantes ojos, la dulce esencia de azúcar en esos suaves labios… era él.

- Lo siento. -Sentí incrementar mi rabia mientras él hablaba.

- Cállate. Sólo cállate. -Aprieto mis dientes. Por algún motivo, todo lo que dice me está sacando de jodido quicio-. Un _lo siento_ no cambia nada... ¿verdad, Bill?

Mi voz está elevándose, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. No me importa.

-Todo esto es tu culpa. Pretendiste ser perfecto y considerado. ¿Acaso pensaste como me sentía yo? Despertando a lado de mi hermano, mi gemelo.

Está sin palabras, sus labios se dividen ligeramente en herida conmoción. Mi alma se retuerce con enfermo placer.

-Eres repugnante, Bill. Tu reputación entera si algo de esto sale afuera también ¿sabías? Jodiste a tu hermano. ¿Estás feliz con eso? Mientras tú estabas completamente sobrio, yo estaba ebrio. Yo no soy a quién culpar, en cambio tú sí.

Las lágrimas mancharon el hermoso rostro con rayas negras. El pequeño, esbelto talle que sostuve tiernamente con mis manos está temblando… ¿está molesto, con miedo, lleno de desesperación? De alguna manera pueden ser las tres.

- No sabía…

- ¡Por supuesto que no sabías!... ¿No has escuchado ni una de las malditas cosas que te he dicho?... ¡Eres una egoísta, patética, incestuosa puta, Bill!

Quería que él me pegara, que dejara salir toda la furia, que me dijera que soy un imbécil y corriera. Pero… no, se queda parado como un idiota, escuchando todo lo que le digo. Bueno, está obteniendo todo lo que merece.

- Te odio.

El temblor de Bill se detiene, y me pregunto por un instante si va a pegarme. No, él hace algo peor. Algo que merezco. Sus inocentes ojos avellanados me miran, mostrando la imagen de alguien roto, alguien que ha perdido todo lo que tenía, alguien a quién le han arrebatado sus sueños.

- Te amo.

Esas palabras me golpean peor que cualquier cosa que podría haberme tirado. Mis pies retroceden unos pasos, mi propio asombro evidenciado.

- Estás jodidamente enfermo.

- Lo estoy -susurra, bajando la cabeza-. Voy… voy a volver a la cama.

Con eso, me deja en mi lugar, aturdido.

-Jodidamente enfermo -hablo entre dientes, resbalando contra la pared y enterrando la cabeza en mis manos.

Nunca va a mencionar este encuentro, nunca va a decirme lo que hicimos, nunca va a darme esa sonrisa de nuevo. Bill Kaulitz, mi gemelo, mi hermano, la mejor cosa que me ha pasado, lo he perdido. Porque estaba mal. Porque no era normal. Porque tenía miedo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: bua!! Me dio penita… pobre Bill… pero bueno… vendrán lemons mejores xD.**


	3. Mentiras Inocentes

Esto es una **traducción**.

**Advertencia: **Lemon explícito. (y mucho…)

**Mentiras inocentes**

**Por: dunklerengel**

**Resumen:** Bill lleva a su hermano ebrio de vuelta al bus vacío, pero... ¿Tom realmente está borracho?

-------------------------------

-¡Gracias a Dios!

Bill suspiró cuando su pie alcanzó el último escalón, vislumbrando lo que parecía ser las rejas del cielo... sus camas. Se paró y respiró profundamente, maldiciendo a Georg y Gustav por quedarse en la condenada fiesta. Entonces pasó su brazo alrededor de la cadera de Tom, antes de comenzar a salvar la distancia entre ellos y las dos camas.

Tom había bebido un poco _demasiado_, y nadie podía confirmarlo mejor que Bill. Él echó una ojeada a la patética expresión que cruzaba la cara de su gemelo, mientras que se apoyaba con el otro brazo. Bill sintió que estaba atravesando todo el océano, a pesar de la corta distancia; probablemente gracias al peso del asombroso cuerpo de Tom. O tal vez las pocas gotas de vodka que había tomado le estaban traicionando la visión... Bill no estaba seguro.

Finalmente sus ojos encontraron la cama de Tom, y cuidadosamente echó a su hermano encima de las sábanas. Las mejillas de Tom estaban un poco sonrojadas y su lengua lamía suavemente el metal del piercing en su labio. Bill inclinó hacia delante su mano derecha, hacia los pies de Tom, quitando las zapatillas mientras que con la otra mano lentamente sacaba la gorra del largo cabello de su hermano.

Bill se detuvo por un momento, mirando fijamente la belleza infantil que tenía delante. No sabía como, pero no podía evitar pensar que Tom lucía adorable, incluso en su estado de ebriedad. Y su gemelo lucía definitivamente mejor sin su gorra. Pero rápidamente movió su cabeza, haciendo caso omiso de sus pensamientos.

Subió a la cama y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Tom, para así poder quitarle fácilmente el holgado pantalón. Los dedos de Tom frenéticamente rascaron la tela, como si estuviera tratando de suprimir algo. Pronto estuvo libre de sus pantalones, y Bill comenzó a levantar la camiseta demasiado grande.

Cuando Bill se inclinó hacia delante y puso sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Tom, jalando la prenda; sintió como algo había comenzado a crecer entre las piernas de su hermano. También notó que los dedos de Tom ya no estaban sobandose él mismo, sino que estaban en sus jeans.

Bill se paró y lo ignoró, culpando al alcohol que invadía el sistema de Tom.

-¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó quitándose la ropa hasta quedarse solo en boxers, y arrojándola encima de la cama de Tom.

Tom dejó que sus ojos un poco enrojecidos recorrieran el esbelto cuerpo de Bill y entre incomprensibles gruñidos, una clara respuesta salió de su boca.

-Tú.

Bill arqueó una de sus cejas y adelantó unos pasos hacia la puerta del pequeño baño que los cuatro chicos compartían.

-Ehmm… está bien. Voy a tomar una ducha y luego tú puedes... tenerme. -Bill se preguntó como había dicho eso, pero al mismo tiempo no se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Bill entró al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él, pero sin echarle seguro porque no había nadie más aparte de Tom.

-Y él probablemente no sería capaz de traer su ebrio trasero aquí -pensó Bill mientras se bajaba los boxers y los colgaba en la puerta.

Caminó unos pasos, permitiendo que su pie tocara el piso de la ducha. El frío que sintió envió escalofríos por su cuerpo y rápidamente cerró la puerta de vidrio, inclinando la mano hacia el grifo de agua caliente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los sentidos de Bill se calmaran. Finalmente se relajó y disfrutó la tibia y refrescante sensación a través de su cuerpo. Se giró, dejando que el agua se deslizara por su espalda, lo cual hizo que temblara un poco.

Bill cerró los ojos y soltó un quejido suave. De nuevo sus errantes pensamientos regresaron a la expresión extraña de Tom, su cuerpo extendido encima de la cama y los movimientos de su lengua contra el piercing de su labio. Entonces sintió presión debajo de su ombligo pero no abrió los ojos, sin hacer ninguna tentativa para detener el agradable escalofrío que corría por su cuerpo.

Casi involuntariamente su mano derecha descendió y tomó con cuidado la carne dura entre sus piernas. La oleada de tibio cosquilleo que sintió en cada poro y la suave sensación de sus largos dedos contra su erección, hicieron que Bill arqueara su espalda, dejando salir silenciosos sonidos de placer.

De repente abrió sus ojos y su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente. Bill juraba que podía ver el contorno del cuerpo de Tom a través del vidrio. Para asegurarse que no estaba soñando, corrió un poco de la puerta y lo vio hizo que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se paralizara.

Tom estaba parado en frente de él, y para sorpresa de Bill, ya no lucía ebrio. De hecho, Tom nunca antes había lucido tan sobrio en toda su vida; él lamió sus labios, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran el pecho de Bill.

Entonces puso su mirada en la cara de Bill; sus ojos se encontraron. Antes que Bill pudiera decir una sola palabra, Tom deslizó hacia abajo sus boxers en un movimiento corto y se los sacó, entrando a la ducha y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Bill tratando de mirar a cualquier lado menos abajo de la cintura de Tom.

Tom empujó a Bill a la pared, poniendo su peso contra él.

-Luces tan excitante cuando arqueas la espalda así -susurró al oído de Bill.

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron en su máxima capacidad, y la duda que tenía parecía despejarse. ¿Había tenido a Tom mirándole todo el tiempo? No tuvo oportunidad de aclararse porque se concentró en los dientes de Tom presionándose contra su cuello.

Bill lentamente empujó a su hermano lejos.

-Tom, éste no eres tú. ¡Estás ebrio!

Tom bajó su cabeza, dirigiendo su lengua hasta el pecho pálido de su hermano.

-No estoy ebrio -farfulló mientras presionaba sus dientes contra la tetilla de Bill.

Bill gruñó mientras las manos de Tom comenzaron a bajar por sus muslos.

-¡Sí estás! -insistió entre jadeos.

Tom levantó la cabeza, inclinándose hacia delante y mordisqueando la oreja de Bill.

-Fingí estar borracho para tenerte solo para mí y descubrir...

Bill gimió sintiendo las manos de Tom recorriendo sus muslos de nuevo. Sin poderlo evitar miró hacia abajo y se estremeció cuando notó que ambos estaban muy duros

-¿Descubrir qué? -casi gritó.

-¿Qué sentirías -susurró Tom seductoramente; su mano derecha posada en el miembro de Bill- si fueras tocado por otro hombre?

Bill cerró los ojos, ignorando todo excepto la sensación de los dedos firmes de Tom en toda la extensión de su erección.

-Mhmm -fue su inteligente respuesta.

Regresó a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta que Tom había quitado sus manos y arrodillado, enfrentando su pene. Tom dio una lamida larga a la dureza de Bill antes de atraparlo dentro de su boca.

Bill sollozó e involuntariamente empujó sus caderas contra la boca de Tom, pidiendo más. En lo profundo de su mente, sabía que eso no era algo que ellos debían hacer, sin embargo, por otro lado, sentía como si fuera todo lo que necesitaba.

Las rodillas de Bill temblaban, sintiéndose perdido en el calor húmedo de la boca de su hermano. Tom subió sus manos por el cuerpo de Bill y localizó el piercing de la lengua con sus dedos. Bill abrió la boca y dejó que los dedos entraran, lamiéndolos con indecisión. Pronto Tom sacó sus dedos y los deslizó detrás del miembro de Bill, frotando contra la abertura.

Sin apartar su cabeza de la erección de su hermano, Tom resbaló su dedo y comenzó a explorar. Cuando escuchó un gemido ruidoso, supo que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Tom chupó más fuerte y adentró otro dedo, haciendo que cada músculo de su hermano se tensara.

Cuando Bill sintió los dedos de Tom tocando otra vez "ese punto", se perdió completamente. Rindiéndose a la cálida explosión que llenaba su cuerpo, se corrió fuertemente en la garganta de Tom. Él se retorció desde la cabeza hasta los pies, apenas sintiendo las manos de su hermano detrás de sus rodillas, sosteniéndole para que no se cayera.

Tom se levantó y atrapó con sus brazos a Bill. Puso sus labios contra los de Bill, recorriéndole lentamente. Un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió la columna de Bill mientras se probaban. Abrió su boca y sus lenguas se encontraron.

El sabor de su hermano envió sacudidas de lujuria a través del cuerpo entero de Bill, y bajó la mano, acariciando la erección de Tom. A Tom pareció gustarle porque gimió en la boca de Bill, su lengua arremolinándose apasionadamente alrededor de su hermano.

Tanto el beso se volvía más y más profundo, Tom resbaló su mano hacia el trasero de Bill, estrujando. Bill sintió un ligero cosquilleo debajo de su estómago y rompió el beso para respirar.

Tom le estaba mirando fijamente con la misma expresión de lujuria pintada en sus ojos. Sin apartar las manos de la erección de su hermano, Bill miró con indecisión como Tom resbalaba un dedo dentro de su boca y lo lamía, seguido por otro. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que los dedos de Tom estuvieran dentro de Bill otra vez.

En respuesta, Bill apretó el agarre de la dureza de Tom, haciéndole gemir ruidosamente. Bill se arqueaba mientras Tom sumergía sus dedos profundamente, hasta que de la nada, los sacó y sin prisas movió la mano de su erección.

Tom reemplazó la mano de Bill con la suya, y avanzó un poco; su rápida respiración contra la mejilla de Bill. Con la otra mano él lentamente separó las piernas de Bill, guiando su dureza contra el esfínter. La respiración de Bill se volvió rápida también, y de su boca salió un gran gemido mientras Tom entraba en su cuerpo.

No se movieron por un tiempo hasta que Tom salió y entró de nuevo. Bill sintió un pequeño dolor, que se convirtió en dulce placer mientras Tom continuaba embistiendo dentro de él. Pronto sus gemidos hacían ecos ruidosos en la estrecha ducha, así como el sonido del agua corriendo por sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Biiiiiiillll… -gimió Tom bastante alto, y Bill se dio cuenta que la presión se estaba volviendo demasiada para su hermano. Una arremetida más y Tom se vendría dentro de Bill, agarrándole fuertemente mientras colapsaba contra su cuerpo.

Hecho, Tom salió con las manos aún en las caderas de Bill y lo besó. Cuando el beso terminó, sus labios permanecieron presionados. Bill abrió la boca; quería hablar, pero no sabía como. Lo que había experimentado parecía tan real, pero no lo suficiente. Solo estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por su hermano; cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo necesitaba – lo que nunca cambiaría.

Tom agarró la mano de Bill y la apretó fuerte, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

-Yo también -murmuró suavemente, poniendo un beso ligero en los labios de Bill.

Y estaba vez él no estaba mintiendo.

---------------------------------------------

**Nota:** Dejen reviews!!!!!


	4. No llores

**No llores**

**Por: perfectzephyr**

Resumen: Tom tiene un gran problema y va con Bill por consuelo.

------------------------------------

- ¿Qué mierda? -pensó Bill. Se forzó a abrir los ojos y dio un vistazo en la oscuridad-. ¿Qué mierda fue ese sonido? -Se detuvo y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Tal vez había estado soñando. Se acomodó en las almohadas y casi inmediatamente se quedó dormido, pero unos segundos después el sonido volvió.

- Bill... abre la jodida puerta. Por favor. -Oyó eso, y obviamente no era un sueño, pero la voz fue irreconocible mientras estuvo medio dormido. Miró el reloj que marcaba la 1:36 a.m.

-¿Qué mierda? -pensó de nuevo. Un sonido se escuchó de nuevo a través de la puerta, fuerte y claro. Un golpe.

De mala gana salió fuera de su cama y caminó hacia la puerta de su cuarto de hotel. Miró a través de la mirilla, un hábito enseñado a los chicos por Dave, quien pensaba que quizá alguien podía venir y secuestrarlos en el medio de la noche, o algo ridículo como eso.

Tom.

Abrió arrastrando la pesada puerta y miró alrededor con somnolencia.

- ¿Qué pasa Tom? -preguntó, sobándose los ojos, molesto con su gemelo por la indiferencia por su amor por dormir. Tom retrocedió un paso y puso su cabeza en sus manos-. ¿Estás ebrio? Porque si lo estás, ve a tu cuarto y duerme. Te sentirás mejor.

- No Bill, no estoy jodidamente ebrio, por favor déjame entrar. Necesito hablar contigo.

Levantó la mirada y Bill vio que sus ojos lucían un poco rojos y su rostro marcado con líneas. Repentinamente, ya no estaba cansado. Dando un paso hacia atrás, permitió la entrada de Tom.

Bill prendió las luces y Tom le siguió, colapsando en las mantas que estaban esparcidas por toda la cama. Bill se sentía realmente confuso, su gemelo nunca actuaba así. Tom enredósus manos en el cobertor y Bill escuchó un extraño sonido salir de su garganta. Puso una mano en su hombro y masajeó.

- ¿Qué pasó¿Está todo bien? -preguntó. El tácito comportamiento estaba comenzando a poner nervioso a Bill, y dio un golpecito en el hombro-. Por favor, dime que está mal. -Tom se sentó y miró a Bill, y luego volvió a bajar la cabeza-. ¿Qué es, Tom? -preguntó de nuevo, poniendo la mano en la espalda.

Miró el rostro de Bill, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos. Respiró profundamente.

-Está bien. Mierda. -Se detuvo-. Me llamaron por teléfono.

-Sí y ¿Qué pasó? -Bill se estaba poniendo impaciente. ¿Qué estaba mal con Tom?

Tom aspiró de nuevo.

- No lo sé. Estaba con esa chica que conocí esta noche ¿bien? En su habitación... y mi teléfono sonó. Y era una chica... con la que estuve hace unos meses. Ella está embarazada.

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron en su máxima capacidad y dejó caer su mano de la espalda de Tom. Tom miró hacia otro lado, pero siguió hablando.

- Ella está embarazada, Bill. ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer? -Se detuvo y comenzó a caminar; su voz alzándose-. Esto no puede pasar. Tengo diecisiete años. ¡Somos jodidamente famosos, Bill¿¡Qué voy a hacer!?

Bill estaba sin palabras. Sus ojos siguieron a su hermano ir y venir, sucesivamente a través del cuarto. Tom maldijo ruidosamente y Bill salió de su trance.

- Tom, siéntate.

Tom obedeció, cayendo en la cama y hundiendo la cara en las almohadas. Bill masajeó su espalda de nuevo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Es decir... ella podría estar mintiendo, o algo.

- ¿Y por qué mierda haría eso, Bill? -gritó Tom, mirándolo furiosamente. Bill retrocedió, alejándose de él, y el rostro de Tom se retorció en la culpa-. Lo siento... Yo solo... No puedo lidiar con esto. Desearía que ella estuviera mintiendo, pero no creo que lo esté haciendo.

- Podría estar jodiendo, Tom, porque quiere verte otra vez o algo.

- No, Bill -Tom hizo una mueca y se limpió los ojos-. Ella está embarazada y aparentemente, yo soy el padre.

Bill se paró y sacudió la cabeza.

- Creo que no deberías creerle tan rápidamente.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Bill cruzaba la habitación con los pies descalzos. Tom se echó boca abajo en la cama, jalando su cabello. Bill de pronto se enojó.

- Tom no puede tener un hijo -pensó-. De ninguna puta manera.

Se volvió hacia la cama.

- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil, Tom ¿Alguna vez piensas en algo aparte de sexo¿Cómo pudiste arriesgar todo por lo que hemos trabajado por meter tu polla en algo por veinte minutos? Es la puta verdad, la prensa va a tener un día de campo. ¡Vamos a ser calificados como mala influencia por todo el maldito continente y todo estará jodido ¡Tú no puedes tener un maldito crío!

Bill se detuvo, respirando. Tom no estaba respondiendo, ni siquiera estaba mirando a Bill.

Bill escuchó un suspiro proveniente en el pecho de Tom y este empujó la almohada de encima de su cabeza. Bill se dejó caer pesadamente cerca a él, y sacó la almohada de donde estaba.

- Lo siento. Sé... que no fue la manera correcta de actuar. -Tom permaneció en silencio-. Por favor, mírame. -Nada-. Por favor, Tomi.

Tom se volvió sobre su espalda y Bill se echó a su lado. Tocó ligeramente los hombros de su hermano, masajeándolos de nuevo. Tom puso una mano encima de sus ojos y Bill acarició su cabello.

- Saldrá bien. Lo prometo, arreglaremos la situación.

Tom presionó su cara contra el hombro de Bill, y él sintió las lágrimas calientes filtrarse a través de su delgada camiseta hasta su piel. Bill no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Tom llorar. De echo, la última vez que pasó, fue cuando sus padres se divorciaron, pero de eso ya once años. Bill estaba desorientado. Él envolvió con sus largos brazos alrededor de Tom y lo abrazó.

- No llores.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:** mmm… ya casi llegamos a lo interesante! Por favor! Esperamos su apoyo para seguir con las traducciones y el beteo xD (que es mi parte…)

Muchos salu2! Y especialmente muchos guaus y miaus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemon explícito. MUY, MUY explícito (muy, muy, muuuy…).**

**"..."**

**Autor: undrockroll**

Resumen: Es el cumpleaños número quince de Bill y Tom.

Era la víspera del cumpleaños número quince de los gemelos, y ellos estaban celebrando de la mejor manera que conocen conocían. Tom deslizó la camisa de Bill sobre su cabeza y la tiró al piso; luego lo besó duro mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama. Bill gimió ruidosamente. Él no iba a contenerse esta noche. Tenía quince, aunque diez minutos después de Tom, pero quince, a pesar.

Bill rasguñó la espalda de su hermano, desesperado por sentir desnudo su pecho caliente. Tom arqueó su cabeza y permitió que le quitara su camiseta, también. Bill empujó a Tom lo jaló hacia adelante, trayendo las tetillas hacia su boca. Tom jadeó cuando Bill mordió la carne sensible. Bill era un mordedor, en unas áreas más que en otras, y nunca perdonaba.

-Mierda -exclamó Tom. Agarró la cadera de Bill y resbaló sus manos dentro del pantalón, tanteando la entrada a través del boxer. Bill jadeó y liberó el pezón de Tom de sus dientes. Como último ataque chasqueó su lengua hacia afuera, cepillando por encima la roja tetilla-. Maldito jodido -gruñó Tom, haciendo muecas a su hermano.

-Te gustó -respondió Bill, sonriendo afectadamente. Puso su trasero contra las manos de Tom, impulsándolo a ir más allá, más profundo. Tom retiró sus manos y se incorporó-. Dame tu pene.

-Mm -gimió Tom suavemente con los ojos mirando a Bill y destellando-. Si lo quieres, consíguelo.

-Dámelo. Es mi cumpleaños.

-Es el mío también.

Bill jaló a Tom contra sí mismo y onduló sus caderas contra él. Sus jeans chocando y sintiéndose excitados. Ellos usualmente no forcejaban con el otro, pero habían bebido un poco en su fiesta de esa noche, y habían estado jodiéndose con los ojos todo el tiempo.

-Así que... -ronroneó Bill-. Saca tu pene.

-Saca el tuyo -replicó Tom, con las mejillas ruborizadas. Bill hizo un gesto. Le gustaba cuando ponía a Tom rojo, y lo hacía bien.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el mío? -susurró cerca a la cara de Tom, lamiendo sus mejillas-. Yo te chuparía el tuyo. Quiero chupártelo.

-Sí -contestó Tom tirando de la hebilla del cinturón de Bill. Ahí estaba caliente, con un punto húmedo en la parte delantera de los jeans de Bill.

El miembro de Bill estaba lloriqueando reaccionando a cada toque que Tom le daba. Tom movió su pelvis contra con Bill y sus jeans desabrochados. Bill maniobró hasta que sus pantalones estuvieron a mitad de sus muslos.

-Demasiado lento -jadeó Bill-. La follada se necesita ahora. Levántate.

Tom sostuvo a Bill abajo mientras él luchaba.

-Tu pene -dijo- está muy duro. Estás perforando un hueco en mi pierna.

-Apúrate -gimoteó Bill-. Sólo hazlo, quítate tu pantalón, y el mío. Necesito estar contigo.

Tom adelantó sus rodillas y puso sus caderas adelante. Cabeceó hacia abajo, levantando sus cejas. Bill mordió su labio, se levantó y jaló hacia abajo el pantalón y boxer de Tom. Su excitado, y ya húmedo miembro; Bill lo tomó dentro de su boca enseguida.

-Oh -gimió ruidosamente, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Bill-. Tan jodidamente bueno... Chúpalo.

Bill levantó la vista y vio la expresión de éxtasis de Tom, y se movió todavía más fuertemente. Él amaba la erección de Tom en su boca; amaba estrangularse a sí mismo con eso. Cada vez trataba de meterlo lo más profundo que podía. Tom movía **sus **caderas y follaba la boca de Bill, masajeando su cuero cabelludo a la vez que guiaba el empuje. Bill tanteó alrededor del miembro de Tom y puso su mano en el muslo, exprimiendo. Entonces alcanzó el trasero de Tom consiguiendo que él le mirara severamente.

-Bill.

Bill le jaló.

-Déjame meterte los dedos.

-No.

-Sí.

Tom suspiró e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. A él no le importaba lo que Bill hiciera siempre y cuando siguiera chupándole. Bill arrastró su dedo a lo largo del trasero de Tom, y luego lo empujó en la entrada. Tom se tambaleó hacia adelante, y en los ojos de Bill salieron lágrimas porque el miembro de Tom se adentró demasiado en su garganta. Él río y presionó fuerte con su lengua en la parte inferior del duro y húmedo miembro.

-Mierda, mierda, Bill -insultó Tom.

Bill miró ladinamente. Empujó su dedo dentro de Tom y lo sacó. Tom gritó y cayó hacia delante mientras su miembro salía de la boca de Bill. Él se vino fuerte en la cara de su hermano y Bill lamió su labio, queriendo saborearlo. Cuando Tom se recobró la compostura y se sentó, puso su mano en su miembro y lo pasó por la cara de Bill.

-Oh -gimió Bill sintiendo la carne caliente y los vestigios en sus facciones. Él cerró sus ojos y sintió la punta del pene de Tom alojada encima de sus párpados. Cuando los abrió, Tom estaba sonriendo, satisfecho-. ¿Realmente?

-Sí, bastante. -Tom se vio satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Fóllame.

-Estaba planeando hacerlo.

Bill extendió sus muslos hacia afuera, dejando que la humedad resbalara por su cara. Se mantuvo lamiendo su labio y quiso probar el sabor del miembro de Tom de nuevo. Quiso tenerlo dentro de su boca y tragárselo todo, devorándolo por completo. Sin embargo, quería tenerlo en su trasero aún más.

Tom se arrodilló entre las piernas de Bill y frotó los muslos. Bill ya no se sentía tan graciosito; estaba temblando ante el toque de Tom. Este escupió en su mano y frotó arriba y abajo en la ingle de Bill, un truco que ambos amaban. Bill quería de Tom sobre él, cualquier cosa que pudiera conseguir. Él quería caerse dormido húmedo y pegajoso, y despertarse aún con todo encima suyo.

-Ya... -susurró Bill con la voz temblorosa.

-Mírate -dijo Tom observando fijamente a Bill-. Estás como... por todas partes.

-Cállate.

-Pervertido. -Tom se inclinó hacia delante, presionando las piernas de Bill a su pecho, y lo besó intensamente. Sus lenguas se encontraron y lucharon por entrar. Tom forzó la suya dentro de la boca de Bill y lamió todo el alrededor del interior de la mejilla y la parte superior de la boca. Cuando sacó su lengua, Bill estaba completamente ido.

-Uh... Tom.

-Una cosa más.

-Oh...

Tom volteó a Bill y lo deslizó en la cama, las manos en el revés de los muslos de Bill.

-Tu pago por meterme el dedo en el trasero -murmuró.

-No creo que esto sea una retribución -soltó Bill en un quejido.

Sintió el aliento caliente en su trasero y se sacudió. Tom agarró su trasero con las dos manos y lamió el esfínter.

-Por la jodida mierda -dijo Bill, hundiendo su cara en el colchón.

-Luces tan bien... Esto es muy excitante, Bill -comentó Tom contra la entrada. Bill cerró los ojos-. Estás estrecho esta noche, puedo decirte ya...

-Uhh...

Bill sintió como Tom estrujaba sus testículos y presionaba su cara contra su trasero. Bill respiró bruscamente. La cara de Tom estaba húmeda y caliente contra su entrada. Tom, con su nariz, repasó la entrada y entonces, Bill sintió mojado otra vez. Bill bajó su mano y apretó sus bolas encima de la mano de Tom.

-Voy a correrme tan duro en ti -susurró Tom-. Espérame ahí.

Él empujó su lengua dentro y presionó firmemente hacia arriba. Bill gimió suavemente y se retorció, poniendo su trasero contra la cara de Tom. Tom posicionó su boca alrededor de la entrada de Bill y succionó profundamente.

-Oh... Tom... -Bill perdió el aliento y tensó las piernas, apretando el cuello de Tom con ellas. Tom gruñó por lo bajo y chupó más fuerte, metiendo la lengua dentro del trasero de Bill. Bill miró sobre encima de su hombro y vio la cara de Tom contra su entrada; se estremeció y sus dedos se contrajeron dolorosamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron pero como le dolía el cuello por voltear tanto, no pudo seguir. Él estuvo mirando a Tom chupar su trasero. Ellos se miraron fijamente mientras Tom lamía tan profundamente dentro de él, flexionando y moviendo rápidamente su lengua, casi justo en el en el punto que volvía a Bill loco. Tom añadió su dedo, acariciando dentro de Bill.

La respiración de Bill estaba pesada, dejando salir ronroneos y suspiros de entre sus labios. Su corazón dolía de lo bueno que era Tom haciéndole cosas, y como le hacía sentir. Todo comenzó como algo sexual, una cosa carnal, pero Bill había comenzado a ansiar y darse cuenta de que era mucho más que físico.

Tom dio una última chupada y lamió alrededor de la entrada con energía. Bill suspiró y giró su cabeza para mirar al frente. Sentía su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho. La única cosa que le impedía correrse era la anticipación del miembro duro de su hermano dentro suyo.

-Tom -susurró Bill desesperado-. Fóllame.

-Necesito poner algo lubricación.

-Sí -respondió Bill. Frunció el seño cuando Tom se alejó para traer la pequeña botella de lubricación. Bill no quiso voltear para mirar a Tom poner un poco de la crema en su miembro. Solo escuchó; escuchó los chasquidos de Tom moviendo suavemente su mano arriba y abajo de su pene. Bill sabía que si miraba, eyacularía.

-Está bien -dijo Tom poniendo una mano en la espalda de Bill-. Te voy a follar por detrás.

-Tal vez -respondió Bill, cerrando sus ojos-, yo me voltee más tarde.

-Déjame ahora.

Bill gruñó cuando Tom entró en él; todo su miembro duro. Llenó a Bill y empujó hacia dentro. Era un ritual, algo que ellos conocían perfectamente, y que solo mejoraba. Tom estuvo adentro por un par de instantes, sus caderas besando el trasero de Bill.

-¿Está bien? -preguntó Tom.

-Tan jodidamente bien...

-Déjame verte.

Bill miró sobre su hombro otra vez, y miró a su hermano, fija e intensamente. Su estómago se contrajo y se sintió muy pesado. La única cosa que lo contenía era no mirar a Tom; así que tan pronto como vio a su hermano, se deshizo.

Tom comenzó a follar a Bill, con movimiento furiosos al comienzo, y luego más perezosos. Bill trataba de controlar su respiración, trataba de recordar el inhalar profundamente y luego exhalar. Cuando Tom le estaba follando, él se olvidaba seguido de respirar, y eso lo dejaba mareado. Todo era muy insoportable. Tom agarró la cadera de Bill y lo jaló hacia atrás, forzando a sus cuerpos a unirse.

-Arriba -dijo Tom, moviendo con suavidad sus manos en la espalda de Bill hasta sus hombros.

-No puedo... Oh, dios...

-Sí. -Tom con cuidado tiró de los hombros de Bill, haciendo que la espalda de su hermano estuviese contra su pecho, y ambos estuviesen arrodillados. Bill se sentía todo ardiendo, su pene rígido y parado. Tom movió su mano en la parte delantera de Bill y atrapó con sus dedos el miembro. Estrujó y giró sus dedos mientras seguía jodiendo a Bill mientras dejaba besos en el cuello.

-Hazme correr -murmuró Billl. Sacudió su cabello fuera de su cara y mordió fuertemente su labio. Todo su calor estaba reunido en su ingle; iba a pasar pronto-. Tom...

-Siéntelo.

-Mm...

Bill eyaculó fuerte en la mano de Tom, dolorosamente fuerte. Gritó y se dejó caer un poco hacia delante apoyándose en Tom; apretando firmemente sus músculos alrededor del miembro de su hermano. Tom gimió alto, y Bill no sabía si se había corrido o no, pero se sentía increíble dentro de sí. Siempre amaba cuando Tom estaba muy dentro de él. Tom sacó su pene y esparció líquido en el trasero de Bill, entonces lo volteó. Él dejó caer en el estómago de Bill con tibio semen y presionó sus palmas contra las caderas de Bill. Bill medio gimió, medio suspiró, y sus párpados se pusieron pesados.

-Amo jodidamente como haces eso -dijo Bill, descansando sus ojos y acomodándose en el colchón, dejando sus piernas abiertas. Tom se dejó caer cerca a él, poniendo su mano en el estómago de Bill, trazando su ombligo.

Tom se levantó un poco y besó a Bill, mordiendo su piercing en la lengua y jalando. Bill gruñó y sonrió, rodando contra Tom y lo atrapó con sus brazos alrededor.

-¿Estás satisfecho? -preguntó Tom.

-Hm... -Bill descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Tom y con suavemente lamió su pezón.

-Ahh...

Bill rió y puso su lengua contra la tetilla de Tom, de nuevo.

-Bill...

-Feliz maldito cumpleaños -susurró Bill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: **Todavía se me suben los colores a la cara cuando re leo esto…pero simplemente me encanta...ññ

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo...y será hasta la proxima!!

muchos salu2 y especialmente muchos guaus y miaus para ustedes.


End file.
